DESENCADENAMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS
by Polatrix
Summary: Pues mi compañera de Locuras Brenda-Sama por aquí la conocen como Sikkandda me ofreció amablemente con una 9mm escribir un fic en el cual explicara cómo y porque Byakuya perdió la razón en su actual Fic ADVENIMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS
1. La Captura

_Pues mi compañera de Locuras Brenda-Sama (por aquí la conocen como Sikkandda) me ofreció amablemente con una 9mm escribir un fic en el cual explicara cómo y porque Byakuya perdió la razón en su actual Fic (ADVENIMIENTO DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS)  
Aclaro que no poseo ninguno de los personajes de Bleach espero y disfruten de este fic dedicado A mis amiwas locochonas Krystelle, Ayame y Brenda Sama_

_Capitulo Uno: La captura_

Hacia un dia despejado en el sereitei, un dia tranquilo y relajante para todos sus habitantes…  
Para todos excepto para los del departamento de tecnologías…

-**Vamos que esperan sontenganlo**!!- Grito una voz irritada hacia un grupo de 12 personas que intentaban contener a una bestia enmascarada de al menos un metro de altura  
_–_**mama, mama ayudame**_ - _ gemia la pequeña criatura, que había sido capturada por el doceavo escuadron en una de las expediciones al mundo de los vivos, quien con una inesperada onda de poder se libero de casi la mitad de sus captores mandando a varios a volar, y a un desafortunado shinigami lo tomo con sus grandes fauces de la pierna, arrancándosela en el momento. A otro, un poco mas afortunado simplemente la marco el rostro para siempre con una de sus imponentes garras.

Los ayudantes que salieron casi ilesos voltearon a ver a su capitán llenos de horror, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, aun mas irritado que antes se acerco a la pequeña criatura, la cual, al parecer era mucho mas fuerte de lo que su tamaño daba a conocer.

-**Oh… eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces… en verdad no me equivoque al escogerte como sujeto de laboratorio**

-**Mama?-** Dijo la pequeña criatura aun con el miembro del shinigami en la boca, cubierta casi en su totalidad en sangre

-**Aquí no se encuentra tu madre-** Dicho esto el capitán llibero su shikai y procedió a paralizar, uno por uno, los miembros de la criatura, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos desgarradores de dolor de su subordinado y del llanto de la ahora cautiva criatura –**Que te quede claro que ahora no eres mas que un objeto de estudios-**

-Mamaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-

Y todo esto aconteció frente a los ojos curiosos de una shinigami pelirosa


	2. Una misteriosa transformacion

_HOOOOLAAAA ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO DISFRUTEN Y SI, LO HICE MAS LARGO :3_

_Capitulo Dos: Una misteriosa transformación_

**-Capitan, yo se que han pasado varios días desde que capturamos al espécimen y que últimamente ha estado muy calmado, y hasta se ha dejado hacer las pruebas de buena gana, al parecer ya se ha resignado, pero casi todos en el escuadron han empezado a actuar algo raro y vera estoy algo preocupada por eso…  
**

**-Calla Nemu!! No te cree para que te preocuparas, aparte yo seria el primero en enterarme si algo raro pasara en mi escuadron!!!- **interrumpió un muy irritado Mayuri, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el ordenador.

**-Lo siento capitán pero es que se han propasado… conmigo… **- Contesto una Nemu muy sonrojada**  
-tonterias tuyas!**

Nemu prefirió guardar silencio, Mayuri rara vez tomaba sus comentarios en cuenta…

*skroooooath*

Nadie supo en realidad que había sucedido, Mayuri vio parte de su laboratorio destruido, pero sus ojos no prestaban atención a la destrucción de su preciado laboratorio, simplemente no podía creerlo, dos de los shinigamis que recientemente se habían unido a su escuadron se estaban enfrentando entre ellos, los ojos de ambos novatos no solo reflejaban una furia incontrolable, si no que de alguna manera habían liberado el máximo poder de la Zanpakuto, el Bankai, solo que el de ellos daban una sensación diferente, una sensación fría, sin control alguno, se sentía un rieatsu brutal emanar de aquellos dos novatos-_**Es imposible que sus cuerpos no entrenados soporten tal cantidad de poder**__-_ pensó mientras seguía incrédulo ante lo que presenciaba.

Mayuri no se había equivocado, los cuerpos de los Shinigamis novatos comenzaron a deshacerse, dejando un rastro de fino polvo por el aire mientras se movían para atacarse entre ellos, no parecían darse cuenta de lo que les pasaba o simplemente no les importaba debido a que estaban mas enfocados en matarse entre sí. Al final justo antes de que los Bankai siquiera se tocaran regresaron su forma normal la Zanpakuto, pero de los novatos lo único que quedaba eran sus sandalias y sus uniformes que caían al suelo danzando al compas del viento.

Un pequeño disque hollow, (por su característica mascara ya que no poseía el hueco) el mismo que hace unos días el doceavo escuadron había capturado, observaba con curiosidad como las prendas de los novatos caían del cielo hacia el suelo del laboratorio mientras estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros.  
_**-Que extraño, ¿Por qué desaparecerían esos hombres?-**_se pregunto.

Todos los miembros del escuadron estaban más que atonitos, la mayoría vio como una extraña aura salió del pequeño hollow y cubrió a los dos shinigamis que estaban discutiendo acerca de quién era el más fuerte, las chicas estaban llorando de terror.

**- ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?!- **Pregunto Mayuri a sus súbditos gritando. Ellos señalaron al pequeño hollow que se había acercado a las vestimentas de los novatos para mirarlas más de cerca, con la misma curiosidad de un niño frente a algo extraño o nuevo para el.  
Nemu estaba muda de la impresión, volteo a ver a su capitán y al pequeño hollow.  
El hollow jugueteaba con las ropas vacías que yacían en el suelo y el capitán… bueno, tenía una de sus caras indescifrables: ¿estaba feliz, fascinado o emocionado? Al parecer la muerte de sus súbditos no le importo del todo.  
El pequeño hollow sintió que le clavaban la vista encima y se volvió aun con las ropas de los shinigamis muertos encima; se aterrorizo cuando vio que Mayuri lo observaba con una sonrisa torcida de oreja a oreja en su rostro, tanto fue su miedo a ese rostro, a pesar que se había habituado a el, que se arrincono en una de las esquinas del laboratorio a medida que Mayuri se acercaba.  
**-Con que tu fuiste el causante de este evento ¿eh?, ¡Ohh! Tanto poder… Tanto progreso… Tantas victorias aseguradas…  
**El hollow corrió justo antes de que Mayuri se situara frente a el **-¡Mamii, Mamii, tengo miedo!  
-¡Recuerdo haberte dicho que aquí no está tu ma… ¿Qué rayos?- **Mayuri vio un tanto sorprendido como el hollow se intentaba resguardar detrás de Nemu.**-¡ Mamii Mamii buaaaaahhh!**  
Nemu, la verdad no sabia que hacer, miro a su capitán con cara de angustia, cuando se acerco a ella, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la arrojo violentamente contra la pared  
**-¡A un lado, me estorbas!**

_******FLASBACK**** **_

_Un hombre aparentemente ebrio esta pateando a una mujer en posición fetal en el suelo, se agacha para levantarla con rudeza y propinarle un tremendo golpe en la cara.  
Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente siete años de edad le llega por detrás y golpea, con el mando de la televisión, la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda del hombre.  
-¡No golpees mas a mama ella no ha hecho nada, papa!-  
el hombre se voltea, arroja violenta mente a la mujer hacia la pared, lo toma del cuello y le dice en un tono despreciativo  
-Tu ni siquiera eres mi hijo-_

_acto seguido, lo arroja contra la mesa de una destrozada sala de estar haciendo que su cuello quede separado del cráneo, paralizado del cuello para abajo, aun podía observar como el hombre, al que alguna vez llamo padre, asesinaba a golpes a su madre.  
Deseo desesperadamente poder hacer algo, algo para ayudar a su madre, poder agradecerle la protección que alguna vez ella le dio… cerro los ojos y lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas –Por favor-  
Cuando los volvió a abrir se sintió libre, solo que un poco diferente, sentía mas fuerte, mas veloz, e incluso mas grande, no se percato que ahora ya no era humano, que ahora tenia el aspecto de un león, que su rostro estaba cubierto por una gran mascara blanca, una mascara de una aspecto triste y melancólico, una mascara que en realidad no era una mascara, era el verdadero rostro de su vida, su rostro original era la verdadera mascara… y la había usado durante casi toda su vida.  
El niño vio hacia atrás y observo su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, aunque en realidad ya no le importaba, ahora podría proteger a su madre…_

REALIDAD

**-¡No… te atrevas… a volver a tocar A MI MADRE!-** Grito el pequeño hollow mirando a Mayuri a los ojos.  
-** Ohhh… ¿y que piensas hacer al respecto?- **Contesto Mayuri en un tomo despreciativo y burlon a la vez.  
El hollow ni siquiera respondió, se abalanzo a gran velocidad en contra del capitán alzando sus grandes garras.  
Mayuri no se lo esperaba, ese no era el hollow lloron que había capturado hace unos días tan solo por que le daba curiosidad el que no tuviera hoyo en ningún lugar de su cuerpo, algo había desatado su furia, y estaba claro que tenia que ver con como porque y por quien había muerto ese niño, sin contar la habilidad especial de la que se había percatado que poseía con la muerte de esos dos bobos novatos… estaba cada vez mas fascinado con su espécimen.

**- ¡Arrghh!-** Mayuri volvió a la realidad cuando parte de su pecho y brazo izquierdo fueron desgarrados por las grandes garras del pequeño hollow.  
-**¡Capitaan!-** Los miembros del doceavo escuadron corrieron hacia el hollow desenvainando sus zampakutos.  
Pero de nuevo una gran onda de poder los mando a volar a todos dejándolos inconscientes, Mayuri, aprovechando la distracción del hollow, libero su shikai, y paralizo primero la pata derecha delantera del hollow, pero al parecer a este no le importo, siguió atacándolo con una gran furia, Mayuri evadió casi todos los ataques, estaba algo debilitado, y solo podía usar su brazo derecho, pero aun asi consiguió paralizar también una de las patas traseras, justo cuando con la garra izquierda el hollow lo hirió en su pierna derecha.  
El hollow paralizado de dos de sus extremidades se arrastraba por el suelo hacia Mayuri, claramente este lo había dejado fuera de combate, de nuevo, pero para asegurarse paralizo también sus dos patas restantes.  
**-Definitivamente eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas-**

Tomo al hollow por la cola y se lo arrojo a Nemu, quien apenas se estaba reponiendo del fuerte golpe que se había dado contra la pared, no se lo esperaba por lo que termino, de nuevo, en el suelo con el incapacitado hollow encima.  
**-Toma, al parecer tienes un hijo, jajaja, preparalo para mas pruebas ire a reponer mi brazo por ahora-**

Nemu se le quedo viendo tiernamente al pequeño hollow, que al parecer, había intentado defenderla, e intento no reírse cuando vio como su capitán cojeaba de una manera muy graciosa al caminar

_NYAAAA ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! NO SE PREOCUPEEEN HAY MUUCHOS CAPITULILLOS MAS YA ME ADENTRARE KN BYAKUYA Y YACHIRU LO PROMETO!!!!_


	3. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_YEEEEEI DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ESKE ESTA SEMANA FUE: EL CUMPLE DE PAPA, EL ANIVERSARIO DE PAPA Y MAMA, Y EL CUMPLE DE MAM Y LA VERDAD NO ME DIO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR POR FAVOR ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS. BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI EL FIC ¡DISFRUTEN!  
_

_Capitulo tres: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-**Waaa… ¡no hay nada divertido que hacer!- **Lloriqueo una pequeña shinigami de pelo rosado mientras brincoteaba desesperada en el despacho de la mansión Kuchiki, los importantes papeles ya de por si desordenados, bailaban en el suelo con cada brinco que ella daba, estaba en verdad muy aburrida y necesitaba desesperadamente hacer algo que la entretuviera.  
En eso, la puerta abrió paso al dueño de ese despacho, que aunque mostraba una aparente calma se veía un poco sorprendido por lo que observaba.  
**-¿Qué pasó aquí?  
-¡Whooola Byakushiiiii! Noo, no paso nada, solo me puse a reorganizar tu despacho jiji-  
**Byakuya observo su despacho, las ventanas estaban abiertas, los cajones vacios, los cuadros de la pared estaban al revés y el suelo estaba tapizado de papeles. Suspiró levemente y se sentó frente a su escritorio para terminar el papeleo de las actividades de su escuadrón, ya pondría a alguien más tarde a recoger el despacho, notó que solo algo estaba en orden, y era nada menos que el retrato de su amada Hisana sobre su escritorio.  
**-Gracias por el reacomodo teniente Yachiru- ** se limito a decir.  
**-¡De nada Byakushiiii!-** contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y salió del despacho.

-¿**Y ahora que hare?.... mmmmmm – **Se dijo Yachiru pensativa-**¡Ah , Ya se!, iré con Yamamoto sensei quizás tenga más de esos deliciosos dulces ¡yaay!-** Y se fue corriendo sonriente hacia los territorios del primer escuadrón, no sin antes tumbar de paso a varios trabajadores de la mansión Kuchiki, quienes siempre tenían que arreglar todos los desastres que la pequeña pelirrosa causaba.

Iba cruzando los jardines del primer escuadron, cuando a lo lejos diviso al capitán del doceavo escuadron, quien caminaba hacia el despacho del capitán comandante, lo vio un poco mas perturbado de lo normal, lo noto porque, caminaba de una forma que demostraba que no estaba muy contento que digamos, y porque sus ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas._**-¿Qué le pasara el capitán Mayuri hoy? da hasta miedo(D:)- **_Se pregunto la ojirrosa  
Al final su curiosidad le gano y decidió seguir al atemorizante Capitán Mayuri.

-**Capitán Kurotsuchi, ¿Sabe por qué le he llamado?**- Pregunto un anciano de larga y gris barba a un Mayuri un tanto irritado_.( N/A . ¿Cuándo NO estaba Mayuri irritado?)_  
-**Bueno, si me dijera porque estoy aquí quizás lo sabría- **Contesto Mayuri con sarcasmo al anciano, el claramente sabia por que lo había llamado con tanta urgencia y notaba que el viejo estaba preocupado, pero aun así fingió que no sabía la razón por la cual estaba ahí.  
**-Bueno, sucede que me he enterado de sus experimentos con un hollow.  
-Si, así es, pero no veo por qué debería preocuparse por eso, Comandante Yamamoto, ya he experimentado antes con hollows.  
- Cuénteme, como fue que se interesó en ese hollow en primer lugar.  
-Emhh bueno…-** Mayuri fue tomado por sorpresa,-_**¿Por qué el viejo está preguntando esas cosas?- **_Pensó.  
**-Lo escucho con atención capitán Kurotsuchi- ** El anciano abrió en grande sus ojos.  
**-Esteee… supe de el cuando me informaron que había un hollow en uno de los cementerios de Karakura, y este, jugaba con las almas de los niños fallecidos, me sorprendió que no se los devoraba, simplemente jugaba con ellos y, cuando anochecía regresaba a una tumba en particular-**Mayuri prefirió callar en este punto, decidió que no era necesario dar más detalles amenos de que el viejo se los preguntara.  
**-¿Y por que tuvo que ir usted personalmente a capturarlo capitán?-** Pregunto el anciano mientras se acariciaba su larga barba.  
**-Porque ninguno de los integrantes de mi escuadrón pudo con él.  
-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Tiene ese hollow algo que ver la extraña muerte de dos de los miembros de su escuadrón?  
-No, bueno, al menos no directamente, el hollow no atacó a ninguno de los dos, pero me informaron que cuando esos dos empezaron a discutir y se agarraron a golpes, una extraña aura salió de la máscara del hollow y los cubrió a ambos, el resto de la historia usted ya la conoce comandante-** Respondió un impaciente y a la vez preocupado Mayuri**.  
**-**Hmmm… Algo más que me tenga que informar capitán-**Pregunto el comandante adivinando los pensamientos de Mayuri.  
-**No, comandante, por el momento es todo lo que sabemos, aun no he hecho los estudios suficientes para obtener más información- **Respondió.

Yachiru se encontraba de tras de la puerta y escucho todo lo que el capitán Kurotsuchi y Yamamoto sensei habían conversado, aunque lo que más resonaba en su rosada cabecilla, eran las palabras hollowy extraña aura .Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mansión Kuchiki, ella había cavado un túnel secreto desde el despacho de Byakuya hasta el laboratorio de Mayuri, la razón era que quizás un día le serviría para hacerle bromas a Nemu, pero hasta ahora no se había acordado de el.

Cuando llego al despacho de Byakuya, entró corriendo y Byakuya, que aun se encontraba frente a su escritorio, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la pelirrosa se situó entre sus piernas y abrió la puerta secreta que daba paso al túnel que se dirigía al laboratorio de Mayuri, no recordaba muy bien a que parte del laboratorio conducía pero era mucho mejor que entrar por la puerta principal.

-**¿Sucede algo teniente Yachiru?-**Pregunto Byakuya cuando recobro la calma. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a este tipo de interrupciones pero esta si que lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
-**No, pero ya sé que mas hacer hoy :3-** Respondio la pequeña shinigami.  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Byakuya de contestar, Yachiru se metió por la puerta secreta situada a los pies del capitán Kuchiki y desapareció en la oscuridad del túnel.

**-Vaya, no recordaba que fuera tan largo-** Se dijo Yachiru mientras caminaba a oscuras.-**Ya debería estar cerca… ¡wahh!- **Se percato de que había llegado al final del túnel cuando chocó con la puertay esta se abrió a mas de un metro del suelo haciendo que la pelirrosa callera de cabeza hasta el piso del laboratorio, noqueándola por unos momentos.  
**-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?-** Escucho que una voz le hablaba en un tono preocupado.  
Abrió los ojos mientras se sostenía parte de la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe en ella y todo le daba vueltas, casi se vuelve a caer pero alguien la sostuvo y le ayudo a sentarse.  
–**Sera mejor que te sientes hasta que veas todo como debe de ser, créeme, yo también he sufrido ese tipo de golpes jeje.**  
Cuando se sintió mejor, levanto la vista para ver quien la había ayudado:

Era una especie de cuadrúpedo de mas o menos su altura estando sentado, pelaje negro, grandes patas, terminando las dos delanteras en grandes, negras y afiladas garras. De la parte trasera de su cabeza sobresalía una melena abundante de color negro carbón que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su lomo terminaba en una graciosa cola parecida a la de un león. Y su cara, estaba cubierta por una gran mascara blanca con detalles de color azul eléctrico. Pero esta no reflejaba enojo coma las mascaras de los hollows que antes había visto, reflejaba tristeza.  
-¡**Wow entonces es cierto lo que había escuchado, eres un hollow!- **Grito Yachiru sorprendida mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice derecho hacia la mascara del pequeño hollow.  
**-Shhhh!!! Calla nos van a oir- **El hollow tapó la boca de Yachiru con una de sus grandes patas, estaba preocupado- **Me sali sin permiso de mi jaula porque necesitaba estirar mis piernas y debo regresar antes de que el hombre del sombrero raro vuelva, hoy no estaba de buen humor le estaba gritando a todo el mundo y golpeo muchas veces el suelo con sus pies. –** Dijo el hollow mientras volteaba alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie.  
Yachiru estaba confundida, ¿un hollow que se preocupa por alguien? Los que había visto normalmente se dedicaban a destruir y devorar almas y… normalmente tenían un agujero en algún lugar del torso, pero este no tenia ninguno.  
–**Oye... ¿Por qué me ves raro? Yo no fui quien salió de repente de una puerta secreta a dos metros del suelo- **Dijo el hollow en tono de reclamo.  
-**¡Jajajajajajajaja! Eres muy gracioso-** Rio la pequeña shinigami , el peligroso hollow del que Yamamoto sensei y el capitán Kurotsuchi estaban hablando hace rato le resulto un ser muy simpatico.  
A lo lejos se empezaron a oir gritos furibundos, Yachiru pudo distinguir la voz de la persona que gritaba, claramente era el capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi y no, no estaba de buen humor hoy.  
**-¡¿QUE SE CREE ESE VIEJO PARA LLAMARME TAN TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA?, YO YA LE HABIA MANDADO LOS REPORTES DE LA SITUACION Y DE LOS ESTUDIOS QUE HABIA HECHO, NO HABIA RAZON ALGUNA PARA INTERRUMPIRME!  
- Esa es la voz del hombre del sombrero raro ¡tengo que irme y tu también, ese sujeto la agarra con el que se pone en su camino cuando anda en ese plan! Deja que te ayude a subir a la puerta secreta ¡rápido! Súbete a mi cabeza.** –El hollow se inclinó para que Yachiru se pudiera subir más fácilmente.  
**-Gracias.-** Yachiru subió a su cabeza y el hollow se paro en dos patas y así pudo llegar rápidamente a la puerta del túnel. –** Oye, hollow, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me gustaría saberlo porque te quiero venir a visitar.-** Le pregunto Yachiru desde la puerta secreta al hollow quien ya se disponía a marcharse hacia su jaula.  
-**¿Cuál? ¿El mío?- **Pregunto el hollow desconcertado, era la primera vez desde que fue capturado que lo trataban con amabilidad, esa niña le empezaba a caer bien.  
-**Claro que el tuyo tontillo- **Respondió Yachiru un tanto impaciente.  
-**Llámame Cypher, ¿Cómo debo de llamarte a ti?-**Pregunto a Yachiru, al parecer ya había hecho una amiga en este extraño lugar.  
**-Mi nombre es Yachiru-** Los gritos de Mayuri se oian cada vez mas cerca- ** ¡Rayos! ahí viene Mayuri, adiós.  
-Adios- ** Contesto Cypher.  
Y cada quien volvió por donde había llegado

_**BONUS DE CAPITULO INTENTO DE COPA SHINIGAMI (IDEA POR SIKKANDA):  
**_

Están Mayuri, Kyoraku Komamura y Unohana sentados tomando té muy tranquilos en los jardines del doceavo escuadrón y de la nada sale Nemu corriendo (emotionless) junto con una criaturita con forma de león con 4 patas y una máscara de Hollow detrás de ella gritando y riendo alegremente.

-**¿Kurotsuchi taicho, ese es un Hollow? **Pregunta entre preocupada y relax la capitana Unohana.  
**-es mi objeto experimental numero 4578-** contesta fríamente el capitán Kurotsuchi  
** -¡MAMIIII MAMIII TE VOY A ALCANZAR MAMIIII!-** grita la criaturita feliz de la vida alcanzando a Nemu y abrazándose de sus piernas.  
**-¿Esa criatura le dijo mami a la teniente?-** pregunta el capitán Komamura  
**-JEE si, por algún motivo se aferro a Nemu desde que lo capturamos-**contesta el capitán sin ninguna importancia.  
**-Espera un momento si la teniente nemu es la madre de ese hollow eso quiere decir que…..-**continua el capitan Kyoraku y todos miran a Mayuri.  
**-¡MAYURI ES ABUELITO YAIIIIII!-** sale yachiru de la nada de lo más feliz del mundo con dulces y lanzando confeti por todos lados.

_BUENO ESTO FUE EL TERCER CAPITULILLO DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.  
COMENTEN O NO LE SIGO!!!(BROMEO xDDD)_


	4. ¿¡Que soy un arranquequequeeee?

OKEY AQUIE LES DEJO EL CAPITULO CUATRO LAMENTO MI AUSENCIA PERO OIGAN LA OLLA DE TAMALES LLAMA NO? HAHAHAHA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DISCULPO DE ANTEMANO CON SIKKANDDA PORQUE NO PUDE HACER LLEGAR AL CYPHER HACIA CIERTO LUGAR EN ESTE CAPITULO, POR QUE SI LO HACIA… TERMINARIA MAREANDO A LOS LECTORES CON TANTAS LINEAS (ME EMOCIONE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO D:)  
BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE QUE ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO GENEALO ESTASFIESTAS Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AñO NUEVO… AQUÍ LES DEJO EL FIC **  
Capitulo cuatro: ¿¡Que soy un arranquequequeeee!?**

Yachiru se encontraba en los territorios de su escuadrón, se encontraba planeando cuando iría a visitar a Cypher, ese simpático hollow al que muchos temían.  
Estaba tramando como lo sacaría a dar un paseo por todo el sereitei sin que lo vieran, cuando de repente una voz grave la saca de sus pensamientos.  
**-Hey ¡Yachiru!, voy a salir a Karakura junto con Mayuri, al parecer unos hollows mas fuertes de lo normal han estado apareciendo en uno de los cementerios, iré a divertirme un poco-** Comento un emocionado Kenpachi.  
Yachiru le sonrió, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando**-¡Geniaaal Ken-chan! Devierte mucho-**  
**  
-Vale nos vemos después-** Dicho esto el capitán Kenpachi se alejo-**Ya me voy Mayuri me espera.**

-¡Adiós Ken-chan!-Dijo la pequeña pelirrosa mientras veía como la figura de Kenpachi desaparecía a lo lejos.  
Cuando ya no vio mas a Kenpachi, se levanto del futón en donde estaba sentada y se dirigió corriendo tal cual alma que persigue el diablo hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

Entro como de costumbre, tirando a algunos sirvientes y desordenando cosas mientras intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible al despacho de Byakuya.  
Cuando se encontró ahí, vio que por suerte Byakuya no se encontraba y procedió a ir a donde estaba la puerta secreta que se dirigía al laboratorio de Mayuri y se introdujo en el túnel.  
Cuando salió por el otro lado tuvo cuidado de aterrizar bien, el golpe de la ultima vez si que le había dolido y no deseaba volverse a golpear de esa manera. Escucho unos lamentos no muy lejos, se acerco y vio a un par de shinigamis hombres y ¿estaban llorando?  
-_**Sniff sniff **_** el capitán me grito muy feo hoy antes de salir, ¡Qué bueno que se fue!-** Le decía el mas bajo de los dos al otro.  
**  
-No eres el único, amigo te acompaño en tus sentimientos-** Contesto mientras se dispuso a abrazar a su compañero y seguir llorando junto a el.  
**  
-Eso siiii que es extraño-** Se dijo la pequeña pelirrosa un poco sacada de onda, normalmente los integrantes del doceavo escuadrón solían ser muy serios y aburridos.-**De cualquier modo, debo seguir buscando a Cypher… A ver Yachiru, ¿si fueras un hollow y estas en un laboratorio grande, en donde te meterías?-**Se pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos para pensar mejor, estuvo así varios minutos –**Piensa Yachiru, piensa.  
-¿En que estas pensando?-** Le pregunto alguien

-**En el lugar en el que estaría aquí si fuera un hollow-** Contesto Yachiru sin abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a la voz que le hablo.  
**-Pues no se tu, pero yo estaría en el mismo lugar en el que estas tu jeje.  
** Yachiru reconoció de inmediato esa risa sarcástica, abrió los ojos y se giro a donde oyó la voz, efectivamente era Cypher.

**-¡WHOA! Hola de nuevo Cypher-  
-Hola Yachiru, se puede decir que me alegra verte de nuevo, pero esta mascara impide que lo veas jeje-** Contesto el hollow en tono bromista.

-**Jajajaja , Siempre tan gracioso Cypher, oye hablando de cosas graciosas, acabo de ver a dos miembros del laboratorio llorando, eso se me hizo muy extraño ¿sabes algo?**

-No, solo que ayer, el hombre del sombrero raro le grito a uno de sus subordinados, pero este se le puso al tú por tu al atemorizante hombre y el del sombrero lo envió a un lugar al que llaman el cuarto escuadrón, creo que tiene que ver con algo de medicina porque cuando vi al pobre hombre este estaba casi desfigurado… y hoy en la mañana unas mujeres se pusieron a reclamarle cosas de una y otra a al hombre del sombrero raro ¿Cómo lo llamas tu?- Le pregunto a Yachiru rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar el nombre del hombre que lo había capturado -** ¿Mayoshi, Mayuki?**

-Mayuri jijiji- Rio Yachiru ante los intentos de Cypher de recordar el nombre.  
**  
-Ándale… Mayuri, ah , si como te decía, dos mujeres le empezaron a reclamar a Mayuri que una había dicho esto y que la otra había hecho esto, en fin lo que sigue es mejor que no lo sepas es muy hardcore, para resumir Mayuri les dio el sermón de sus vidas… Claro está, que a su estilo, créeme fue muy aterrador. (D:)**-Dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.****

-Es que Cypher todo eso que me cuentas es muy extraño, normalmente los integrantes de este escuadrón son muy serios, pero bueno eso ya no importa vamos a jugar- Dijo Yachiru pues se había aburrido un poco de tanta palabrería.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**En uno de los cementerios de Karakura se estaba llevando a cabo un fiero combate entre varios hollows y Kenpachi, a lo lejos Mayuri solo tomaba notas.

-¡**Heey , Mayuri! ¿Seguro que no quieres que te deje alguno?-**Gritaba Kenpachi mientras atravesaba la mascara de un hollow y este desaparecía dejando un rastro de partículas en el aire.

¡**No gracias, estoy tomando notas del cementerio Tsk!-** Respondió.  
En realidad estaba tratando de ubicar la tumba a la que su espécimen de laboratorio se dirigía todas las noches cuando estaba en libertad.

De la nada un hollow de los grandotes sale detrás de un árbol en dirigiéndose a Mayuri por la espalda  
**-¡¿Dónde… DONDE SE ENCUENTRA… EL DEL CORAZOOOON?! ** -Grito el hollow justo detrás de Mayuri, y estaba a punto de atacarlo con uno de sus enormes brazos.  
Para cuando Mayuri se dio cuenta de la presencia del Hollow, Kenpachi ya lo había despedazado por completo, pero para disgusto de Mayuri un gran chorro de sangre cayó sobre el.  
**-Aaack, yo hubiera podido deshacerme de él sin ensuciar tanto-** Se quejo Mayuri.

**-Vamos, Mayuri, no es gran cosa, por cierto ¿qué dijo acerca de algo de un corazón?  
**  
**-¡Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, si lo mataste antes de que dijera algo más!**-Grito Mayuri mientras agitaba los brazos en gesto de desesperación.  
Kenpachi escucho un ruido detrás de una de las lapidas del cementerio y alzo su zanpakuto y la destruyo riendo sádicamente.**-¡Veamos que tenemos aquí jajajajajajajaja…. ¿eh?-**El alma de un niño de más o menos el tamaño de Yachiru lo veía horrorizado-**¿Cypher donde estas? ¡Ayúdame! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todos fueron devorados por esos monstruos-** Dijo entre llantos y sosollos mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

**-Lo siento pequeño emmh este no quise hacerte daño emmh… Creí que eras un hollow (^^U)- **Kenpachi intento disculparse con el pequeño pero claramente el no sabía de disculpas, y su aspecto de maniático solo hacia que el pequeño niño sintiera aun mas miedo.

**-¡A un lado salvaje!-**Gruño Mayuri a Kenpachi haciéndolo a un lado. Acto seguido se agacho hacia al niño-**Mira niño no tenemos intenciones de hacerte daño, pero tengo información de que estos hollows siempre han aparecido aquí y de alguna forma antes de que los encargados de eliminarlos llegaran ya habían sido destruidos. ¿Sabes algo a cerca de este asunto?**

El niño levanto la vista hacia el hombre que ahora le dirigía la palabra, no sabía cuál de los dos hombres era el más aterrador, pero al parecer no querían hacerle daño, aunque el aspecto y las forma de vestir de esos ellos, mas las manchas de sangre en sus ropas, no ayudaban en nada.

-**Esos monstruos llegaban antes y se comían a las personas de por aquí pero no llegaban tantos solo unos dos o tres-**Dijo el pequeño-**Cierto día dos de esas cosas me estaban persiguiendo y de la nada empezaron a pelearse entre sí. Decían cosas como ¡Yo lo vi primero! O ¡Es mío! Mientras se atacaban brutalmente. Uno desapareció dejando un montículo de polvo, y el otro que estaba muy herido se abalanzo por mí. Creí que había llegado mi hora… de nuevo cuando Cypher apareció y le dio tal paliza que esa cosa se desvaneció. Desde que Cypher está con nosotros en el cementerio por alguna extraña razón, siempre que esas horribles criaturas regresan, se matan entre sí, quedando al final uno o dos muy debilitados, que a veces morían por las heridas, y a veces por las garras de Cypher. Pero ahora que el no está todos han sido devorados. **Termino el niño con un leve suspiro deseando que estos dos aterradores personajes se retiraran.

La palabra "garras" resonó en la mente de Mayuri, apenas le iba a preguntar al niño que aspecto tenía ese tal Cypher, aunque el ya tenía sus sospechas, cuando el pequeño desapareció. Kenpachi lo había mandado a la Sociedad de Almas con la empuñadura de su zanpakuto. La cara de Mayuri ante este acto reflejaba, tanto enojo, impotencia, frustración como desilusión** (-.-")**.  
-**¡¿POR QUE CARAJO HICISTE ESO?! ¿¡NO VISTE QUE LE ESTABA INTERROGANDO!?- **Mayuri estaba realmente enfadado, muy enfadado.

**-Hey ¡cálmate! Ese pequeñajo ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para que lo atormentaras con tus preguntas-** Contesto fríamente Kenpachi. Ese niño le había recordado el día en el cual encontró a Yachiru.

**-¡Tsk!- **Mayuri le miro con enojo. El "Salvaje" estaba en lo cierto. Además tenía mucho en que pensar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-¿Y a que quieres jugar, Yachiru?-**Pregunto Cypher mientras seguía a Yachiru, quien brincoteaba por los pasillos del laboratorio.

**-Ya lo veras… ¡es una sorpresa! Jejeje **  
De pronto Yachiru se detuvo ante una puerta que decía SALA DE DUELOS. Ella entro por esa puerta y le dijo a Cypher por medio de señas que entrara también. Yachiru se acerco a unos extraños aparatos y se coloco uno en su brazo izquierdo.**-Ponte el otro, ya te mostrare como jugar, ya he jugado aquí antes contra el computador (:3)- **Cypher obedeció, estaba acostumbrado a seguir ordenes.–**Ahora escoge uno de estos mazos de cartas e introdúcelo en el aparato.**–Cypher vio que en la mesa se encontraban varios mazos de cartas, tomo el que tenía menos cartas y lo introdujo en su aparato. Yachiru escogió otro.

**-Ok, ahora te explicare el juego.**- Yachiru empezó a hablar y Cypher intentaba llevarle el ritmo, pero ella hablaba un poco rápido…  
**  
-Entonces ¿entendiste?**-Preguntó Yachiru a Cypher varios minutos después.  
-** Mmm eso creo, suena complicado…  
-Tu no te preocupes es mas fácil de lo que parece, solo sigue las instrucciones de las cartas.  
-Deacuerdo, entonces ¡A DUELEAR! –** Grito Cypher, y se coloco a como cuatro metros de distancia de Yachiru.**-Las damas primero Yachiru.**

-Okey!! Entonces convoco al Toro Loco Del Hacha (1) en modo de ataque y pondré dos cartas bocabajo. Tu turno Cypher. Una especia de monstruo humanoide apareció del lado del campo de Yachiru, tenía aspecto de Mino tauro y llevaba un gran hacha.

-**Wooa… esto sí que será divertido.-**Dijo Cypher-** Yo invoco a la Bruja Negra de la Jungla(2) en modo defensa y activo la carta de magia Olla de Pozole Avaricioso(3), la cual según aquí dice en las instrucciones, me permite tomar dos cartas de mi mazo. Pondré una carta boca abajo, y te cedo el turno Yachiru.**- Termino Cypher haciendo una reverencia.**  
**-**Deacuerdo-**Dijo Yachiru-** Pongo un monstruo bocabajo y activo mi trampa Deseos Bañaos (4) por cada carta que saque de mi mazo Deseos Bañaos me da un regalo de 500 pts vida. ¡Ahora Toro Loco Del Hacha, ataca a la Bruja Negra de la Jungla!-** El minotauro ataco a la bruja negra de Cypher reduciéndola a un montón de fragmentos.

–**¡Un momento Yachiru!, por efecto de mi Bruja Negra de la Selva, puevo convocar de manera especial un monstruo de 1500 o menos de defensa en mi campo, y este es La Cabeza De Exudio El Striper Prohibido(5). Y ahora activo mi carta de trampa oculta: Dispositivo de Evacuación Estilo Paranoia Gringa(6), la cual me permite escoger un monstruo en el campo y enviarlo a la mano de su dueño.**

–¡Vaya aprendes rápido jiji! ¿Y cual vas a escoger? –Dijo Yachiru un poco sorprendida por la avanzada jugada que había hecho Cypher.

–**Jejeje. Escojo a La Cabeza De Exudio El Striper Prohibido, para que regrese a mi mano, o garra como tu le quieras llamar jajaja, por que según el efecto mmmm…. Si tengo las otras cuatro piezas en la mano, junto con esta, gano automáticamente el duelo…**

–¿Qué?- Pregunto Yachiru un poco confundida

–** A ver déjame checar, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha, brazo derecho, pierna izquierda y la cabeza-** Murmuro Cypher mientras mostraba las cartas a Yachiru- **!Jaajajajaja!, mira al parecer gane el duelo.** Grito Cypher a Yachiru mientras daba saltitos de alegría, el no se percato de que estaba saltando, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.  
_[N/A: Aqui les dejo las cartas que se usaron en el duelo: (1)Battle Ox, (2)Witch of the Black Forest, (3)Pot Of Greed, (4)Solemn Wishes,(5)Exodia, the Forbidden, (6)Compulsory Evacuation Device]_

**-!Aff! ****Suerte de principiante –** Resoplo Yachiru un poco molesta, aunque se había divertido mucho más que con la aburrida computadora- **Juguemos a otra cosa, ¿Qué te parece a la pelota?**

–¿Tienes una pelota?- Pregunto un extrañado Cypher y a la vez emocionado.

–**¡Si! La encontré aquí, en esta base que dice "prototipo de ****Hōgyoku"**-Dijo Yachiru mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaban los aparatos con los que jugaron. Yachiru vio que Cypher estaba distraído viendo el lugar por lo que decidió jugarle un pequeñita broma, arrojo el prototipo de Hōgyoku hacia Cypher. **– ¡Piensa rápido Cypher!**

La pequeña pelotita negra iba con una tremenda velocidad hacia Cypher, y este no tuvo mas remedio que intentar atraparla con la boca. Se la tragó por accidente, esto sucedió ante los ojos de una muy preocupada Nemu, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

**–Teniente Yachiru, espécimen 4578 que hicieron… el… el ****prototipo de ****Hōgyoku… (D:)-** Dijo Nemu mientras caía de rodillas.****

–**Oye Nemu, su nombre no es espécimen 4578, es Cypher, ¿Verdad que si Cypher?–** Dijo Yachiru mientras volteaba a ver a Cypher, cuando lo vio se preocupo un poco, Cypher estaba temblando, al parecer no se sentía muy bien.–** Oye Cypher ¿te sientes bien?**

Cypher no contesto, una gran onda de poder verde azul empezó a salir de su cuerpo mientras iluminaba las penumbras de la habitación y lanzaba las cosas por el aire. Yachiru y Nemu se sujetaron de lo que pudieron para no salir volando. La onda de poder duro unos cuantos minutos y después todo se calmo.

Cuando Yachiru volteo en donde se encontraba su amigo, se sorprendio.

**-Cypher… ¿eres tú? **  
**-Si Yachiru, yo, hola mami. **Cypher Volteo a ver a una muy sorprendida Nemu mientras se ponía de pie**  
-¡Woaaaaa Ahora eres un Arrancar! **– Grito una emocionada Yachiru mientras señalaba a la cara de Cypher.  
– ¡¿Que soy un Arranquequequeeeeee?!

_**INTENTO DE COPA SHIIGAMI (ESCRITO POR SIKKANDDA)  
**_El laboratorio esta vacio, solo dos seres se encuentra dentro, una teniente de cabello largo quien limpia el lugar, y un chibi arrancar curioso que la mira desde la celda.

**-mami, mami, mami, mami, mami**- comienza el chibi tratando de llamar la atención de nemu

-**no soy tu madre**- contesta la teniente tranquilamente mientras sigue limpiando

-**mami, mami, mami, leeme un cuento, mami, mami, mami**- el chibi sigue tratando de llamar la atención de nemu, quien deja lo que esta haciendo y se retira.

COCINA

Nemu esta preparando la cena, se acerca hacia un cesto de patatas y de ahí sale el chibi arrancar, causándole algo de sorpresa a la teniente.

**-mami, mami, mami, mami, cuento, cuento, cuento, cuento, mamiiiiiiii-**

La teniente lo mira con extrañeza y se retira de la cocina

ASOCIACIÓN DE MUJERES SIHINIGAMI

Nemu llega antes para preparar las notas de la reunión, se cerciora que no haya nadie, camina lentamente hacia la pizarra y encuentra una gran caja envuelta como regalo y una etiqueta que dice "para nemu", se acerca para abrir el regalo y de ahí sale un chibi arrancar con un moño en la cabeza

**-MAMIIIIIIIIIII CUENTOOOOOOOOOOOO-** el chibi arrancar salta hacia nemu y se aferra a sus brazos.

**-ahhhhhh-** suspira la teniente**- muy bien te leeré uno**- saca un libro de cuentos infantiles de quien sabe donde, se sienta en el suelo, con el pequeño en su regazo.

**-habia una vez un…….-**

**-aaaaaaaafuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aaaaaafiiiuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaafiuuuuuuu-**

**-se quedo dormido-**

FIN


	5. Menos grande por todas partes

QUE TAL ESTAS VAGACIONES? JAJAJ ESPERO QUE SE LES HAYAN PASADO GENIALOOO YEEEI BUENO YA NO LOS ABURRO CON TANTA PALABRERIA MIA DRISFRUTEN EL FIC Capitulo cinco: Menos grande por todas partes

Yachiru estaba asombrada por lo que había pasado, su amigo el hollow llamado Cypher había "_evolucionado_" por asi decirlo. Tenia el aspecto de un niño de 7 años, era un poco mas alto que ella, sus ojos vaya si que llamaban la atención, eran grandes y muy expresivos, de un color verde-azul, tenia una complexión delgada, pero no se veía flaco, su cabello era largo y de un color negro carbón, y en su mano derecha de piel clara sostenía una zanpakuto, pero no era la de ella, ni la de Nemu que aun seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión, esa zanpakuto debía pertenecer al ahora arrancar, Cypher.

Antes de que Yachiru o Nemu pudieran decir algo, Mayuri entro de la nada a la habitación, estaba agitado, iba a decir algo pero no lo dijo.

–**¿Qué paso aquí?-** pregunto un tanto irritado/sorprendido

–** Whoaa Mayuri hola-** contesto Yachiru-** ¡Cypher evoluciono!–** Dijo mientras apuntaba al niño pelinegro.

–**Pero.. ¿Cómo?.... espera… tu eres…**– Alfin, al fin todo tenia sentido para Mayuri, la habilidad secreta de Cypher era…****

–¡MENOS GRANDES POR TODAS PARTES, MENOS GRANDES POR TODAS PAAAAAARTEEEES!– Se oía la aterrada voz de la teniente Matsumoto por todo el sereitei.

Cypher se veía como ido… como en otro mundo…  
**–Oye Cypher… ¿estas bien?– ** Pregunto Yachiru. Cypher emanaba una vibra terrorífica y le causaba miedo, mucho miedo, y ella nunca lo había sentido… ¿pero por que ahora si?

–**Esta sensación… ¡mama, Yachiru, Mayuri-sama! Busquen refugio, ¡esos monstruos están aquí, y y estos son mas grandes!–** Dijo el niño peli negro mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

–** ¡espera! ¿Adónde crees que vas? Tú eres mi espécimen de laboratorio, ¡regresa aquí ahora!–** gruño Mayuri, pero Cypher no le obedeció, por lo que el capitán tuvo que seguirlo hasta afuera del laboratorio, pero nada lo había preparada para este espectáculo: Había varias gargantas abiertas y de ellas estaban saliendo nada mas y nada menos que menos grandes, un montón de menos grandes y todos parecían dirigirse hacia su laboratorio ,parecían buscar algo por que no estaban destruyendo nada, pero el ya sabia lo que querían, querían a Cypher pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrían al único hollow sin agujero? De repente recordó lo que aquel hollow que Kenpachi despedazo frente a el había dicho _ "el del corazón, ¿Dónde está el del corazón"._

– _**¡Claro! ¡el corazón, Cypher tiene corazón!–**_ Eso lo explicaba TODO el comportamiento extraño de su escuadrón, la furia incontrolable de de los novatos que murieron, el intento de disculpa de Kenpachi con aquel niño y… la culpa que sintió después de haber arrojado aquella vez a Nemu contra la pared. La habilidad secreta era…

–¡**KODOMO NO NAKU(1)!– **Grito Cypher mientras desenvainaba la zanpakuto, y atacaba a uno de los Menos grande, una onda de poder verde-azul salió de la zanpakuto de Cypher y esta desintegro al Menos, el grito había sacado a Mayuri de sus pensamientos pero lo que desconcertó a Mayuri… era que el blandir de la zanpakuto sonaba casi como el lamento de un niño al que acababan de lastimar.  
_[(1)El Llanto Del Infante]_

**–Gaarhg- ** gimió Cypher después de que un Menos con su enorme mano lo aplasto contra el suelo, pero no duro así mucho tiempo, porque otro Menos ataco al Menos que lo mantenía contra el suelo.  
Cypher sonrío, había tardado un poco más de lo normal pero, ya había comenzado la pelea, ahora solo tenía que esperar, por lo que se quedo acostado en donde mismo mientras veía como esos monstruos se mataban entre ellos.–** Que extraño, los que atacaban el cementerio no disparaban esos rayos con la boca…– ** Se quedo ahí acostado, con la zanpakuto aun en la mano, sintió un poco de humedad en el suelo, al parecer estaba sangrando, pero eso no le importaba, veía como una veintena de esos monstruos gigantes se mataban entre sí quedando reducidos solamente a uno muy mal herido.  
Se puso de pie, levanto la mirada hacia el monstruo gigante que aun quedaba y repitió en voz baja, sonando casi un susurro melancólico en los oídos de Mayuri.  
–**Kodomo no naku…– ** Una luz verde-azul que cegó a Mayuri, redujo a partículas al Menos que aun quedaba.

Cypher se dejo caer, estaba cansado, muy cansado y le dolía la parte trasera de la cabeza, sintió que alguien lo tomo y se lo llevaba corriendo muy rápido**–**_** Debe de ser Mayuri-sama–**_ Pensó, mientras su vista se oscurecía y se dejaba caer en la inconsciencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Mayuri al fin pudo abrir los ojos, se vio rodeado por Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toushiro y Matsumoto

**–Hey Mayuri, ¿Dónde están los menos que se encontraban aquí hace unos momentos?–** Pregunto Kenpachi un tanto impaciente-**No es posible que los hayas derrotado tu solo tan rápido.**–

Mayuri observo a su alrededor, su preciado espécimen ya no estaba, tampoco los Menos, pero no dijo nada, ya que conociendo a Kenpachi, lo más seguro es que quisiera pelear a muerte contra su espécimen si llegaba a enterarse de que el los había derrotado y eso no le convenía, aun tenía muchas cosas que averiguar sobre el. Y desde luego muerto no le servía.****

–**¡Matsumoto!, ¿segura que no estás ebria?, no hay nada aquí–** Grito Toushiro a una muy confundida Matsumoto.

–**Pero Taichou, yo sé lo que vi **¡Hicks!** Eran un montón de menos grande por todas partes **¡Hicks!–Respondió Matsumoto que se había pasado un poquito de copas.

–** Al parecer fue una falsa alarma–** Comento seriamente Byakuya–**tengo cosas que hacer, asi que me retiro. ** Desapareció usando el Shumpo.**  
**  
–**¡Matsumoto, suficiente no mas sake por el resto del mes, ahora vámonos!–**Gruño Toushiro.

–** Ppero Taichou, yo necesito el sakeeeee–** Lloriqueo Matsumoto mientras seguía a su capitán a los territorios de su escuadron.

Kenpachi no dijo nada y simplemente se retiro hacia sus territorios, se le veía en parte serio, bueno dentro de lo que cabe en una persona como él.  
Una vez que estuvo solo, Mayuri se dirigió a su laboratorio, pondría a Nemu a buscar a su espécimen, pero ¿en dónde podría estar?

Entro en el laboratorio y vio ¿Qué sus subordinados estaban bailando el conga? Sintió que alguien le paso el brazo por el hombro y le dijo–** Oiga Taichou… usted es mi tocayo, lo quiero bastante aunque me trate mal, únase a la fiesta Taichou todos no estamos divirtiendo**

–¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUIII? ¿Qué SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?– Se puso a gritar por todo el laboratorio, incluso a Nemu se le veía en la fila del conga sonriente–_**entonces tiene un efecto duradero…–**_pensó para sus adentros mientras intentaba aparentar severo frente a sus subordinados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se despertó, aun le dolia un poco la cabeza por el impacto que había sufrido contra el suelo, no reconocia el lugar en donde se encontraba, era una especie de habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, pero entonces ¿Cómo había entrado ahí?  
Lo único que reconoció colgado en una de las paredes fue, el rostro que el reflejo del agua le devolvía al momento de beber de ella, era su mascara.

**–¿Donde estoy?**– Se dijo mas para si mismo que para los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

–**Te encuentras en la mansión Kuchiki, aquí podras hacer muchas cosas divertidas, pero antes, ponte esto, estas desnudo jajajajajaja–** Le respondió una voz familiar

–¡** Yachiru! –** Grito un poco sorprendido, Yachiru le mostro un traje de Shinigami, como el que ella usaba, le quedaba un poco corto de las mangas pero eso era lo de menos.

_**INTENTO DE COPA SHINIGAMI (ESCRITORA: SIKKANDDA)  
**_**Donde estamos?** Pregunta un arrancar chibi mientras camina por un pasillo largo

**-esta es la casa de byakushin, es divertida, te mostrare lo que puedes hacer para entretenerte cuando no este -** le contesta yachiru

COCINA

**-esta es la cocina, aquí hay mucha comida-** Yachiru toma 3 bolsas de queso y se las da a Cypher

TERMALES

**-estas son las duchas termales, puedes bañarte, pero no te quedes mucho porque te arrugas.**

ESTANQUE DE PECES

**- lo mejor de todo es tomar a los peces de byakun, ven toma uno y vamos- **Cypher toma una carpa grande y sigue a yachiru riendo divertidamente

TRES DIAS DESPUES

Byakuya kuchiki esta meditando enfrente de su estanque cuando Renji llega

**-Buenos dias capitan, le pasa algo?**- pregunta

**-es solo que sigo sin explicarme la desaparición de mis peces-** Byakuya mira a rRenji y un escalfrio recorre la espina del pelirrojo

**- emm taicho?-**

* * *

**-bueno** **Kuchiki taicho, debo decir que es el pez mas grande que he visto, si, primer lugar**- un juez toma un gran liston azul y se lo pone a un renji disfrazado de pez .

**-me siento usado a veces-**

_****_

QUE ONDA? YA ADIVINARON QUE PASO CON BYAKUYA?? SI NO PS ME VAN A ONBLIGAR A ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO Y ESTE SERA MMMM WENO NO SERA MUY FELIZ D: PERO COMO QUIERA LO ESCRIBIRE, POR CIERTO DISCULPENME NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS ToT PERO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDOME AUN SUBIDO LOS ANIMOS,, Y PS LOS KIERO UN CHORRO TAKE CARE C YA LATER  
Polatrix OUT!!


	6. Duelo a muerte

_Hola a todos como están? Bueno aquí les dejo mi ultimo episodio de este fic comenten y digan ke les pareció y si ya captaron por que Byakuya perdió la razón… y si no pues pregunten xDD_

Capitulo seis: Duelo a Muerte

–**Bueno Cypher, ya te mostre todo lo que deber de conocer, ya sabes que túneles usar ¿verdad?–** Pregunto Yachiru a Cypher.

–**Si Yachiru, pero ¿no crees que el dueño de semejante casota se enoje si sabe que yo estoy aquí?**–Observo Cypher, pero no le molestaba quedarse ahí a vivir un tiempo, era mucho mejor que la intemperie del cementerio, y aun mas que el laboratorio, donde no era mas que una simple rata para experimentos raros y drogas que solo le hacían sentir mal.

**–Por eso, el no debe saber que estas aquí, ¿entendido?–** Cypher asintió, le agradaba este lugar sobretodo aquí no se sentía amenazado.–** Bueno me tengo que ir Ken chan ya debe de haber llegado adiós Cypher, recuerda no salir cuando Byakushi se encuentre en casa.**–Dicho esto salió por una de las tantas puertas secretas de la mansión.

Cypher se acerco a la pared en la que estaba colgado su segundo rostro –_**¿Qué extraño… por que Yachiru decidió colgar mi mascara aquí?**_– Por alguna razón, la presencia de su mascara lo hacia sentir un poco mas cómodo, se quedo ahí mirándola por un rato.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**–¿En donde te encontrabas, jovencita, y por que hueles a sangre?** –Pregunto un extrañamente serio Kenpachi a Yachiru quien acababa de llegar, la pregunta la había confundido ¿desde cuándo Kenpachi se había vuelto tan preguntón?

–** etttoo… ettooo… estuve jugando en casa de Byakushii y de camino me encontré con Maki Maki, y le pegue en la nariz por accidente–** contesto un poquito desconcertada, lo de Maki Maki no era del todo cierto, se había manchado un poco con la sangre de Cypher, pero creyó que eso no seria gran cosa.

**–Bueno, ya no andes tan noche afuera, al parecer uno de los especímenes de Mayuri escapo, y es muy fuerte, derroto a una veintena de Menos en un santiamén, ¡ya no puedo esperar a enfrentarlo!–**Dijo esto ultimo con una media sonrisa torcida en el rostro.–**Bien me voy a dormir. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.**

–Emm si Kenchan– Yachiru había creído que nadie había visto nada, pero no fue así, estaba preocupada, preocupada por que ella había visto como Cypher había derrotado a los menos, y preocupada porque si se llegaban a encontrar, ambos saldrían gravemente lastimados.

Esa noche Yachiru por primera vez en mucho tiempo, batallo para dormir, ¿desde cuando se preocupaba tanto Kenpachi por ella? ¿ Y desde cuando ella empezó a preocuparse por lo que le pudiera pasar a los de mas?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba aburrido ya era muy noche por lo que supuso que todos estarían dormidos, así que decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo de reconocimiento por así decirlo en su ahora nuevo ¿hogar? Salio por una de las tantas puertas secretas de su ¿habitación?  
camino un buen rato por los túneles y llego a una especie de biblioteca, estaba todo oscuro, pero por alguna razón podía ver a la perfección en esa gran penumbra.

Se dedico durante unos minutos a inspeccionar los libros que ahí se encontraban, el no era de los que se dedicaban a leer, pero estar metido sin hacer nada en esa habitación era un tanto aburrido, por lo que tomo un pequeño libro que llamó su atención, no por su aspecto, si por por presentimiento, sentía que algo de ese libro era para el o algo así… en fin lo tomo deseando que nadie se percatara de ello al dia siguiente.

Salio por la puerta principal de la biblioteca, camino y camino, pero no lograba reconocer ni un lugar de la mansión, se había perdido. Intento no perder la calma, solo tenia que llegar al estanque de los peces y de ahí ya sabria como regresar, siguió caminando, tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible, pero unos sosollos le llamaron la atención.

Venian de una de las habitaciones, la cual estaba entre abierta, Cypher intento pasar de largo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que su fuerza de voluntad… termino asomando la mirada por el espacio entre las partes de esa puerta doble.

Vio como un hombre alto, de negra y larga cabellera, derramaba un par de lagrimas frente a un retrato, era el retrato de una mujer muy hermosa, el hombre decía algo en tono melancolico.

**–Hisana… te extraño… y no sabes cuanto… Hisana… ***_Sosollos*_

Cypher se estremeció, se sintió raro, no se percato de cómo sus ojos tomaron, momentáneamente, la tonalidad de la oscura noche. _**–Debo encontrar el estanque, este hombre debe ser el dueño de la mansión, mejor me voy–**_pensó.

Se retiro de ese lugar de la mansión, al final no supo ni como, pero después de vagar un buen rato encontró el estanque y de ahí se fue hacia su "habitacion". Cuando se encontró ahí intento olvidar la extraña sensación de hace unos momentos, para eso se puso a examinar el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca.

Era un libro viejo, delgado. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer, eran como poemas, poemas tristes, y por alguna razón después de leer uno llamado _Sirviente del Mal_ le entro sueño y decidió irse a dormir.

–**¿Cómo que no lo encuentran? ¡ es un arrancar, debe de desprender un rieatsu muy característico!**– Dijo Mayuri un tanto molesto, de alguna forma los menos y los hollows lograban encontrar a su espécimen estuviera donde estuviera.

–**Lo sentimos Mayuri Taichou, pero no sentimos ningún rieatsu fuera de lo común… al menos…–**

–Al menos que ¿Qué?– Pregunto Mayuri medio enfadado medio curioso.

–**Cuando nos acercamos a zonas que el solia visitar… se siente una especie de presencia–**Contesto Nemu por el grupo de subordinados que tenían ya buen rato buscando al pequeño chibi arrancar.

–**Wooh… Fijense que interesante…– ** El capitán se levanto sin decir mas, se fue rumbo a su laboratorio, a probar cierta teoría que se había formado en su mente.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, pero… parecía tan real… recordó el poema que había leído la noche anterior–_**Quizas me calme un poco si me pongo a escribir algo–**_ Si, ese era su pasatiempo cuando estaba "vivo" escribir pero no se sentía con inspiración para escribir un nuevo poema, por lo que decidió reescribir el ultimo que había leído antes de dormir.

Estuvo pensando y escribiendo durante varios minutos. Al final, el poema no quedó ni mas feliz, ni mas triste. Solo cambio algunas palabras y quito algunas estrofas, y se lo dedico a una amiguita que hace poco acababa de conocer, ya después se lo daría, y se lo guardo en el traje de Shinigami que ella misma le había dado.

Se puso a meditar sobre el hombre que había visto en la noche, ciertamente era un hombre muy dolido, estaba meditando cuando de la nada salio Yachiru por una de las entradas secretas… ¿cargaba un flan?

**–¡Hola Cypher!–** Saludo Yachiru con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.–**Mira Cypher, traje algo para desayunar.–** Dijo esto ultimo alargando aun mas, su gran sonrisa.

–**Hola Yachiru–** Contesto el chibi arrancar–** Buenos días, oye te quiero comentar algo mientras desayunamos.**– Termino con un tono preocupado.

Empezo a relatar la aventura nocturna que había vivido mientras servia el flan para cada uno, mientras Yachiru lo miraba con extrañeza.

–**Te digo, Yachiru, que el señor Kuchiki, es un hombre muy triste. – ** Termino Cypher, mientras introducía un bocado del flan en su boca.

–**Es que eso no tiene sentido, Ken chan se empieza a preocupar por mi de la nada, Nemu anda sonriendo a cada raro por donde la ves, Mayuri anda mas calmado de lo normal ahora Byakuya llora por las noches y yo… aprendí que es el miedo, ¡LOS PAPELES SE ESTAN INVIRTIENDO! –** grito un poco desesperada puesto que no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

–** Calma, calma Yachiru.–**Le dijo Cypher mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, para intentar tranquilizarla.–** Solo deben ser etapas jeje.**

–**¿Tu crees, Cypher?**

–¡Por supuesto que si!– Dijo intentando sonar convencido, pero su pesadilla le atormento de nuevo… todos los eventos se estaban dando igual que en su sueño, esta no era la primera vez que esto ocurria y si no intentaba cambiar los eventos… Yachiru, su madre, Mayuri sama, y todo aquel que estuviera cerca de el moriria–** Oye… ¡ya se! Vamos a dar un paseo al Rukongai tengo ganas de conocerlo, porfavor anda ¿sii?–** Le pidió a Yachiru, intentando convencerla.

–**Eetooo, esta bien vamos–**Dijo media extrañada por la petición repentina de Cypher de ir a visitar el rukongai.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En algún lugar de los territorios del doceavo escuadron, Mayuri había reunido a cada Capitan, teniente, y principales oficiales de cada uno de los escuadrones.

**–¿estas diciendo que un recién convertido arrancar venció a todos esos menos?–** Pregunto un muy sorprendido Komamura.

–**si.**

–**¿y que era tu espécimen de laboratorio y se escapo después de derrotarlos?– **Pregunto Renji .

**–Asi es.–**Respondio Mayuri–**Como podrán ver es muy poderoso, aun no se de que mas es capaz, y sinceramente aunque no me guste admitirlo, necesito de la ayuda de ustedes para atraparlo de nuevo, miren desarrolle estos artefactos para detectar no su riatsu, si no su esencia, asi fue como esos menos lo encontraron.–** Nemu entrego a cada uno de los captitanes un artefacto parecido a un radar.

Hecho eso, todos desaparecieron de allí.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Habian salido de la mansión Kuchiki cubiertos con una manta para esconder a Cypher, una vez que llegaran al rukongai ya no la necesitarían.  
llegaron a unos arbustos que estaban justo afuera de las puertas del sereitei ahí se quitaron la manta de encima.

Cypher estaba muy preocupado, decidió que era el momento de actuar, de intentar cambiar su pesadilla.

**–Ya… Yachiru, las ropas que traes ¿son limpias?–** pregunto Cypher.

–**Emm si, por que Cypher–** Respondió Yachiru muy extrañada.

–**Necesito que intercambiemos ropas, por favor, por mas extraño que te parezca, hazlo por mi por favor.–** Rogo a Yachiru el pequeño chibi arrancar pelinegro.

–** Etto… esta bien…–** Yachiru estaba muy confundida pero accedió, algo se traia este Cypher y ella deseaba saber que era.

Primero se desvistió Cypher y le entrego la ropa a Yachiru, ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se vistieron con la vestimenta del otro.

**–Yachiru… necesito decirte algo…–** Dijo el chibi arrancar oji verde/azul, con un semblante serio, muy serio.

**–¿si? ¿Que sucede Cypher?–** Yachiru estaba muy extrañada por el tono de voz de Cypher.

**–Eres la peor persona que jamás eh conocido en mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, te odio Yachiru, te odio con todo mi corazón.–**Le dijo con toda la amargura que su voz de niño le permitia.

Yachiru estaba conmocionada por esas crueles palabras, sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, Cypher la miraba con amargura y ella no pudo soportar eso, por lo que tomo la manta, se la puso encima y salió corriendo hacia las profundidades del rukongai llorando, llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía creerlo, no lo quería creer.

Cypher se dejo caer de rodillas, también lloro, sabia que no estaba bien haber hecho eso, haber dicho esas palabras que en realidad no sentía, pero ahora tenia una misión por lo que se levanto y regreso al Sereitei, con un semblante triste.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**–Ese arrancar o lo que sea se encuentra en el segundo distrito del rukongai según este radar, Taichou– **Dijo Renji a Byakuya atravez de una negra mariposa.

–** Escucharon todos, ¡ diríjanse al segundo distrito inmediatamente!– **Ordeno Mayuri.

Todos asintieron, y cuando llegaron al segundo distrito, asustaron a los habitantes porque era muy raro que los capitanes visitaran los distritos.

cuando hubieron ubicado al objetivo, todos y cada uno desenvainaron sus zanpakutos, hacia criatura que estaba sentada cubierta con una manta en el suelo, cuando levanto la cabeza hacia los capitanes, todos se sorprendieron.

**–¿Yachiru?–**Pregunto Mayuri muy extrañado**– ¿Dónde esta Cypher?**

–No lo se…– y se puso de pie para re incorporarse, pero algo le molesto dentro de la ropa y lo saco, era una hoja de papel con algo escrito:

_Para Yachiru  
_

_Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo._

Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida  
Siempre lamentare

_el futuro de los dos la violencia dividió_

Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
Y el verte feliz siempre deseare

Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo  


_Cuando yo llegue a este extraño lugar, una linda niña Capturo mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agrado A primera vista, ella me enamoro_

Tus deseos me pediste ordenar… Me pediste que yo me quedara en este lugar yo lo cumpliré y así  
Tú sonreirás…  
Aún no se porque me siento tan mal

Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí, el destino de los dos  
Con tristeza en el corazón, la merienda de hoy Es un flan con mucho amor  
Tu sonrisa real volvió Mi vida por fin brillo.

Algún día en este lugar me encontraran  
Y el enfado de esta gente no se evitara,  
Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
No te debes preocupar la culpa mía será,  
Apresúrate, sal corriendo de aquí, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar  
Nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar.

Mi querida amiga tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió  
No debemos continuar, si tu actuaste mal problema tomare  
Tu esencia en mi estará el tirano morirá.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existía un reino de una amarga  
Humanidad, en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida  
Y hermosa alma de mi amiga,

Aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos,  
Contigo a mi lado siempre caminare,  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare, y verte sonreír  
Siempre deseare.

Mi querida amiga siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine a este lugar para darte toda Protección mi vida por ti el tirano seré yo.

Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría  
Jugar contigo otra vez.

_De Cypher tu amigo fiel :3_

Tan pronto como Yachiru termino de leer el papel una gran luz verdeazul cubrió todo el lugar.

–** Son… son Gillians… – **Dijo Komamura muy sorprendido mientras apuntaba a donde estaba el sereitei.

Aunque estaban muy lejos se podían distiguir las grandísimas figuras de esos monstruos gigantes, eran simplemente enormes mucho mas que un menos.

Tambien se veian grandes rayos de luz verdeazul chocar contra esos gillians, con cada rayo que se veía un gillan desaparecia.

Tanto Yachiru como Mayuri y Nemu corrieron lo mas que pudieron de regreso hacia el sereitei, los demás capitanes y tenientes hicieron lo mismo estaban todos en estado de shock, ¿quién era tan poderoso como para acabar a un Gillian de un solo golpe?

Yachiru estaba aterrada, después de leer esa carta se dio cuenta de que todo cuadraba, Cypher sabía lo que pasaría, por eso se había comportado tan extraño esa mañana y por eso… le dijo aquellas horribles palabras, para protegerla a ella y a todos los demás, Cypher era su amigo, su mejor amigo y quería ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco en su batalla.

Para cuando llegaron todos al lugar ya no había ningún Gillian, solo se veía el cuerpo de un agonizante Cypher en el suelo, estaba muy mal herido. Yachiru se acerco corriendo hasta a el, los ojos de Cypher pasaron de ver el cielo azul a ver el rostro de Yachiru.

**–Hola Yachiru–** Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban– **Se que en estos momentos debes de odiarme… pero entiende era necesario–** Yachiru mostro la mano en donde mantenía el papel que encontró –**Ya veo… me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, crei haberlo perdido jeje.**

–Tonto, pudiste haberme dicho que esto pasaría, te pude haber ayudado, mira como quedaste, estas muriendo– Dijo Yachiru envuelta en llanto.

–**Y fue por eso mismo que no lo hice, mi querida amiga– **Sonrio, dicho esto, sus ojos se cerraron.

todos los capitanes en especial Kenpachi estaban muy sorprendidos, nadie nunca nisiquiera el mismo Kenpachi habían visto llorar a Yachiru. Mayuri comenzó a hablar intentándoles explicar, su tono de voz parecía un poco triste por la inminetente perdida de su preciado espécimen.

**–La habilidad especial de Cypher recae en que como tiene corazón… multiplica exponencialmente los sentimientos e impusos, de quienes se encuentrar cerca de el, llegando a tal grado de ser peligroso en momentos de furia o simplemente un amor fraternal se puede llegar a confundir con un amor mas profundo, o también confundir a alguien a quien se ama mucho con alguien a quien se le parece, vaya que perdida mas grande… aun no sabia lo suficiente sobre sus habilidades.**

Yachiru lloro como nunca cuando el cuerpo de su amigo se empezó a desintegrar en pequeñas partículas que se iban flotando como siempre… al compas del viento…

WAAAAH QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO, xD BIEN EL POEMA ES UNA CANCION DE LOS VOCALOIDES LLAMADA A SERVANT OF THE EVIL, PUEDEN BUSCAR EL VIDEO EN YOUTUBE QUE LES PARECIO EL FIC PLS PLS COMENTENME PLIIIIS :3


End file.
